Baka Akashi
by TrueNight5
Summary: Even Akashi can be a coward sometimes. Akashi x fem!Kuroko RATED M


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

Kuroko rubbed her hands together to create her needed warmth. It was freezing outside and she had left work, hoping to take the next bus since she missed the previous one. All she wanted was to take a hot bath and maybe a cup of hot chocolate while she snuggle up in her bed with a good book in her hands. She started to regret coming to work today but she needed the money. She paced around the bus shelter, hoping she could stimulate her blood circulation and warm herself before she froze to death. She didn't know how long she had to wait, but she knew that she still had a long time to go. She rubbed her arms and stared up to the sky. Oh, what she wouldn't do to get out of this cold! She was too busy scowling and getting mad at the cold to notice a presence coming towards her from behind. The person's hand shot out and pressed a cloth to her nose and mouth. Kuroko jumped at the sudden rough contact and struggled, trying to get free. It was no use as the person was apparently a he and had successfully trapped her with strong arms. Her panicking did nothing to stop her from inhaling the chemical content. Kuroko blinked once more before succumbing to the tiredness, closing her eyes and falling unconscious into the man's arms.

* * *

Several minutes later, Kuroko regained her senses as she slowly woke up. She felt her arms aching over her head and her eyes blinded by darkness. She tried to move her arms down to remove the heavy darkness over her face but failed when her arms couldn't move. Instead, her arms were tied together and over her head. She panicked and pulled against the bonds, hoping it will let up. She moved her legs and was relieved when her legs were free from any kind of bindings but stopped when she felt like she was missing something. Why was her body so light? There should be something…

A fabric covering her…

Her clothes.

Where were her clothes?

Everything hit her at once. The cold outside. Her anger towards the cold. The mysterious man and the cloth…

Her eyes widened. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped and currently on a soft surface, which she assumed it was a bed. Oh, and she was naked. All kinds of bad scenarios ran through her head. No one would possibly do this to her, well, maybe except the man she accidentally spilt her coffee on but seriously, she wasn't that bad enough to make long-term enemies. She swallowed her fear on the possibilities and debated on what to do. She could try and scream, but it would only alert the attacker, considering where she was now. Her choice was proven wiser when she suddenly heard footsteps coming a few feet away from her. She relaxed her body, pretending to be asleep when the door creaked open. She waited patiently at the sound of the door being closed and the footsteps continued becoming louder. It stopped near her, like at the edge of her bed as a husky voice that belonged to a man soon followed.

"You're awake, that's good." The man said. Oh great, it was probably a pervert or someone with a terrible obsession, she thought. She didn't want to think of a chance that he was a rapist. She was too scared to think right now.

"I know you're awake. Thank you for not screaming." The man came closer to her. She felt the bed dipping at the edge and assumed the man was sitting beside her. He stroked her face, caressing it gently. Kuroko jerked at the contact and turned her head away.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Kuroko asked, even though she knew he wouldn't answer.

"You know I'm not going to tell you, you're too smart for that. Though lucky for you, I won't beat around the bush and I'll tell you this. The bonds can't be undone, you will hurt yourself if you continue to struggle. I don't want to see you hurt, and I'm not going to hurt you either. One thing I won't do though, is to let you go again."

Kuroko's body tensed when she heard him. She couldn't possibly trust this guy. Who would trust their kidnapper? But oddly enough, she felt like she could trust him. She didn't know if it was from his voice or something but her guts seemed to trust him. He didn't miss her physical reaction to his words. He got off the bed and turned at her.

"I promise I won't hurt you." He said and crawled onto the bed.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" Kuroko moved away, trying to shift her legs. When she felt him close enough, she swung them, hoping to at least hit something. The man simply grabbed her leg and flung it aside. He was ready for her struggle to get free in any way possible.

"I'm going to make love to you."

Kuroko gasped and scrambled to the edge of the bed with her feet. She was scared now. He was going to hurt her! His hands grabbed her thin waist and lifted her back to the middle. He was strong enough to counter her every move. God save her, she was helpless.

"Relax, I don't break promises." A pair of hands roamed down her body, stroking dangerously close under her breasts. The hands gently cupped the soft flesh and lifted, grouping the tender skin. Her breath hitched when his palms covered her nipples, rubbing over them until they were hard and perky. Her body quivered under his touch. She was starting to get aroused even when she hated it, hated this. Kuroko shifted slightly, trying to stop the moisture coming out from her sex. It was no use, and the guy on top of her knew.

She bit her lips when he started plucking and teasing the sensitive nubs on her breasts, holding herself back from succumbing to the tingles of pleasure that spread throughout her body. She struggled against the bonds again.

"What did I tell you about the bonds? It's futile."

Kuroko stopped and glared through the blinds. She couldn't see the person at all as the blindfold was working terrifically well. He could tell she was getting impatient with the slight pout on her lips and chuckled to himself. Who knew someone as calm as Kuroko was capable of being frustrated? And being cute doing so. He leaned into her breasts, relishing the feeling of the soft skin pressing on his cheeks. He kissed and licked the tender flesh and made his way to her right nipple, licking the surrounding skin profusely. Kuroko could feel his breath on her skin as she slowly sunk into his oblivion. She panted slightly and shifted again, trying to get his lips on her sensitive peak. "So impatient," He smirked before taking the flesh into his mouth, sucking on it like a baby while he played the other. Kuroko writhed at the sensation, she wanted more, wanted him to give her more of this pleasure. She rolled her hips until her thigh met his crotch. She gasped when her thigh brushed against the tent of his pants. She could tell he wasn't small by the size of it. Well, there goes the 'size doesn't matter' part.

He released her nipple and pulled back. His eyes drank in her small form underneath him. He was already turned on when he saw Kuroko in a vulnerable state and got even more aroused when she responded to his touches. Kuroko didn't know what she was doing to him. He grabbed the thigh that was dangerously playing with his control and pushed it aside, revealing her wet sex that was begging for attention. Kuroko jolted when he spreaded her other leg, letting the cold air in the room wash over her most sensitive parts. She whined when she felt herself getting even wetter, her fluid oozing onto the bed. He, on the other hand, was delighted to see his results. "Amazing," he said as he stroke her folds, earning a few more delicate moans. Kuroko could only lay back as he played her with his skillful fingers, rubbing and stroking her until she arched her back and moaned uncontrollably. He leaned in and let out a puff of hot air onto her clit, watching as it twitched to life, begging for him. This was too good to be true, he thought and dived into his meal. He scraped the tip of his teeth against the spot, making Kuroko squirm at the stimulation and cried in pleasure. Kuroko gripped onto the bonds, ashamed as her body moved on its own, thrusting back to meet the warm tongue that was teasing her.

While she was blinded by pleasure, his fingers prodded her entrance. He slipped his finger into her warm insides and explored her walls, slipping and sliding across the forbidden areas. What he didn't expect was his finger hitting a something that was barrier-like, something was preventing him from going. Realization hit him hard on the head and he pulled back immediately, earning a questioning look on Kuroko's face.

"Y-you're a virgin?" He asked. Even with the blindfold, Kuroko could tell the person had a bewildered expression on his face. She nodded slowly, wondering what was wrong. He got off the bed abruptly and untied her hands. He retreated back to the corner of the room and turned his head in disgust, how could he? Was he so blinded by lust that he predict what was coming? He was furious with himself for losing control. He almost raped her! He ran a hand through his hair, frustration coming onto him. Kuroko untied the blindfold around her eyes and blinked, adjusting herself to the brightness of the room. She slowly sat up and glanced around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Her blue eyes landed on the man that was standing at the far corner of the room, he had his back to her. Kuroko couldn't identify the red haired man but she had a hunch. She was startled when the man spoke. "Get out of here right now," he spoke with a strained voice.

But Kuroko didn't move. Instead she grabbed the sheets and covered herself, but did no move to leave. She stared at the man for a while. What was she waiting for? She could leave and never come back. She could report this guy, but it was useless since she didn't have enough information. Deep down, she knew the answers but she didn't want to acknowledge it, not yet. She continued staring at him, hoping she could get him to turn around, but unfortunately, he didn't.

"Why?" She finally broke the ice. The man froze before crossing his arms. She could see his muscle flexing underneath his dress shirt. He reluctantly turned around, stealing the breath out of her with his piercing heterochromatic eyes. Kuroko blushed a little as she came face to face with the handsome man in front of her. He wasn't very tall, but he had attractive features like his chiselled face. God, she thought, he was so good-looking.

"You probably don't remember me." He started reluctantly, sitting himself on a chair beside the bed. "I went to the same middle school as you. Well, I wasn't in the same class as you but I saw you frequently at the library." He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned in. She could tell he was upset, but did nothing.

"The poor me back then fell in love with you at first sight. I thought I could make you mine in a day but was I so wrong." He chuckled. "I had mastered the art of socializing since I was young but on that day, I couldn't move. I stood there staring at you from the bookshelves, hiding myself while I watched as you read near the window. School was over then and the sky was turning yellow. You didn't know how beautiful you are just standing there. All the years of training were gone just like that. You made me speechless with your beauty alone, Kuroko Tetsuna."

"I didn't give up and did something that was frowned upon, I started stalking you. At first I was blinded by my own selfishness to realize that you might not like it, so I quit once we graduated. I thought I would forget you, pass you as my first love, but I didn't." He glanced at her with so much pain in his eyes that Kuroko herself was feeling a little shocked.

"I couldn't forget you, no matter how much work I put myself into, I couldn't forget you. By the time I realize I needed you in my life, we were adults. You would be doing something somewhere and I wouldn't know. But luck was on my side." He looked her in the eyes, staring into the depths of her soul.

"You were there, taking the bus to work opposite my house every morning. I watched as you would sit and wait for the bus while reading. You brightened my day, you made me wake up earlier than I should be, to watch you. I thought I was content like this, just seeing you, but it wasn't enough. I was stupid enough to not acknowledge my feelings for you until I saw you walking with another man a few days ago. I didn't know who he was, I started panicking. I couldn't afford to hand you over to a stranger just like that when I spent years trying to speak to you. And so I did this."

Kuroko could see the regret in his eyes, she knew he was really sorry for what he did. Without the whole kidnapping in the picture, he was actually a pretty decent guy, he kept his promise about not hurting her. He hated to see her in pain. He went through all this to meet her. She was feeling a bit relaxed than before, glad that he had willingly opened up to her. She was still upset about this though. She started to speak when he interrupted her.

"Don't. I know you hate me, you have the right to. But please, don't say it. I'm letting you go. I promise you that once you walk out of that door, you won't see me again. I will stop stalking you. Please, get out of here before I do something I'll regret."

He expected her to hate him for what he'd done. But when a few seconds past, he didn't find any hint of anger in her eyes. Instead, what he found was relief. Kuroko didn't move, she stared into the fearful eyes of Akashi Seijurou, searching for something. She smiled to herself when she found it.

"It's not like you to be afraid, Akashi-kun." She smiled as his eyes widened in shock and happiness. "I never thought I would see you in this state."

"That's because it's you who made me this way, Tetsuna." Akashi could almost jump in happiness but he managed to calm himself. Surely Kuroko must have hated him so much that she remembered his name? "Are you mad at me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Well, no. I'm furious with you." Kuroko glared at him the best she can with her innocent eyes. Akashi's shoulder dropped as he managed to angered the love of his life and made her hate him.

"But not for this, Akashi-kun. I'm angry with you for being so naive." She stood up and walked towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me, Akashi-kun. Don't you ever think of me as a weak and vulnerable girl again. Did you think I didn't realize you were stalking me for three years?"

Akashi's head shot up to meet with hers. Did she found out that early?

"I did my part in snooping around too, you know. I thought you were a quiet, mysterious boy that just so happened to be in the right place at the right time. Well, it was the only thought I could hold onto without getting my hopes up, because there was no way someone as handsome or as rich as you would take any interest in me." Kuroko stepped back and headed towards the window. She brushed the curtains aside and peered out. It was true, he had a perfect view of the bus stop from here. "I was a little crazy back then, crazy with you. But I didn't show it. I was afraid you would reject me. I was even more afraid of you not noticing me. So I kept quiet. But I'm furious at you right now for being a coward and not being demanding and strong like back then."

Akashi stood up slowly. He couldn't believe this, was he dreaming? The girl he loved was saying she didn't mind him and she had noticed him when he noticed her. If this was a dream, he would not want to wake up. He would never wake up from this dream. Kuroko turned around with slightly pink cheeks. She was waiting for him.

"Tetsuna...tell me this isn't a dream." Akashi moved towards her slowly, afraid that with one wrong move will end this sweet dream.

"This isn't a dream, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, with a heavy tone. She was getting impatient.

"D-does that mean…? Oh god, I can't believe this. I'm sorry, Tetsuna. I'm so sorry for not noticing it sooner…"

"...I love you, Tetsuna."

Kuroko was mentally prepared for this, or so that was what she thought. The words hit her hard in the face, making her head heavy and her heart swell. He confessed with so much emotion that it almost knocked her off her feet. She clutched her sheets and ran into his arms, her cheeks flushed. She took a deep breath before letting go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, stupid Akashi-kun." Her voice was muffled with his shirt but Akashi didn't mind. He hugged her back.

Kuroko lifted her head and bravely pressed her lips against his. Akashi froze at her sudden move but kissed her back. It started out as a gentle kiss at first, but it turned aggressive as Akashi kissed her hard and brushed his tongue against her lips, urging for her to give him access. She gripped onto his arms as her knees went weak. She parted her lips and kissed him back with equal hardness. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance. She gave in after sometime, blushing heatedly as she did. Akashi bent his knees a little and gathered her into his arms. He lifted her up easily and took her to the bed.

Akashi gave her one last kiss before pulling back, letting her breathe. She cupped his face and smiled. "Finish what you started," she demanded and he gladly obliged.

He indulged himself on her soft lips for a second before kissing down her neck, licking and sucking on the delicate skin. He bit the skin gently, leaving a hickey. "Mine," he growled. Kuroko moaned at his dominant side and spreaded her legs, rubbing against his crotch. He groaned at the feeling and stood up to remove his irritating clothes. Kuroko turned red at the sight of the naked man in front of her. She failed to hide her gasp when he slipped off his pants. Akashi noticed and promised her that he'll be gentle. He walked over to her and grabbed her legs, positioning himself. God, he wanted to be inside her so badly. Kuroko quivered in anticipation as she waited for him. As much as she wanted him, she knew he would be gentle with a virgin like her. But it was going to be different after this. He carefully slid the head inside, groaning as the virginal walls clamped around it. He didn't wait for her, instead he pushed and pushed until half of it was inside. Kuroko had her head thrown back as she gasped at the strange intrusion. "A-akashi!"

Akashi lost control and shove into her to the hilt. He moaned at her tightness, milking and massaging him. He could feel himself pulsing against her warm walls. Kuroko cried out and arched her back. It was painful. Akashi leaned in and kissed her as an apology, hoping to distract her from the pain. A few drops of tears appeared at the corners of her eyes but she held onto him and kissed him, trying to get use to the odd feeling.

"You feel so good, Tetsuna. You're sucking me in." Akashi said between the kisses. Kuroko turned red and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whined at his words and kissed him harder.

"M-move, Akashi." Akashi felt even more turned on when she dropped the horrifics. He pulled back and thrust into her, going deeper in each thrust. It was painful for Kuroko at first, but the pain slowly turned into pleasure as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. "Harder!" She demanded once again. Akashi obeyed and rammed his cock to her sensitive spot, enticing a hoarse cry from her. It was like he had a mental map of her body, knowing just where and when to push her buttons. She felt it, the harsh waves of heat coursing through her entire body, telling her that she was close. She pulled him down and smashed her lips to his, gasping and moaning as he swallowed them all. She couldn't stop, her breath was rushing out of her and adrenaline was rushing to her brain. She let out a sob and cried out his name as she came, knocking her breath out of her and left her head in a dizzy state.

The pure ecstasy displayed on her face was enough to make him close. He gave a few more deep thrusts before spilling inside her. Kuroko moaned as his warm seed filled her, oozing out when he pulled back after a few seconds.

"I love you so much, Tetsuna." He sighed and collapsed on top of her, but careful to not crush her.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko allowed him to pick her up and move them to the middle of the bed. She snuggled up to him once she was placed and sighed in content.

"That won't do, call me Seijurou." Akashi stroked her hair, enjoying her vanilla scent.

"It's rude. I'm not use to calling people by their first name, Akashi-kun. The least I can do is to call you 'Akashi'." Kuroko pouted and stared at her boyfriend.

"Well get use to it, since you'll be seeing me a lot more this time." Akashi smirked and kissed her pouty lips. Kuroko purposely turn her head, indicating she wasn't going anywhere with her decisions, even though she didn't deny the fact that she'll see him more.

"Why don't I give you something easier? How about 'Sei-kun'?" Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's childishness. She was too cute to be true.

Kuroko was about to protest that it wasn't any better but stopped. He really wanted her to call him by his first name. She mentally sighed and gave up. She had a soft spot for her boyfriend too.

"...S-Sei...kun." Kuroko spoke quietly. Akashi didn't expect her to oblige so when he heard it the first time, it was quite a shock. Who knew his name sounded so nice when she said it?

"Again, I didn't hear it."

Kuroko blushed and tilted her head so he could be allowed for clearer access. "Sei-kun."

His heart almost leapt out of his chest when he heard her. She sounded so innocent, so pure. He needed more. He was blinded by his fantasies that he didn't hear the question coming from his girlfriend. Kuroko had to pull on his hair to get him out.

"Sei-kun, can we do it again?" Kuroko asked with a straight face, even though she was embarrased to the core.

"You want it again? You're so greedy, Tetsuna. Not that I don't like this side of you." Akashi chuckled and kissed her lips once again. "You're so cute I want to eat you up."

Kuroko blushed as he got on top of her and started to rain kisses all over her face.

"You don't have to ask, Tetsuna. We can do this forever."


End file.
